Geister
Prolog Ich liege im Schlamm und habe die Augen weit geöffnet. So fühlt sich also Sterben an. Ein Tag wie kein anderer. Ein Schlachtfeld wie kein anderes. Ein Krieg wie kein anderer. Dies ist der Wechselkrieg, mein erster Krieg. Es ist ein Krieg für unseren König, den sie uns genommen haben. Zu spät haben wir erkannt, dass unser General uns geopfert hat, für eine sinn- und zwecklose Front. --- Die Changelings waren hunderte, vielleicht tausende, auf jeden Fall zu viele... und doch haben wir sie vertrieben... wir, dass heißt vermutlich ein trauriger Rest armer abkommandierter Schweine... ich frage mich, ob überhaupt noch einer lebt... bald wird der Tod auch mich holen... bald... gleich... jetzt. --- "Hey, Tod!" Es ist kein Er, es ist eine Sie, also den Tod meine ich jetze - der Rufer ist auf jeden Fall ein Bock mit zerrissener Mähne und Teebeutel im Huf, er steht trotz eines fetten Schnittes quer über die Brust aufrecht und stolz zwischen den Leichen unserer gefallenen Kameraden und Gegner: "Lass den Jungen in Ruhe, den kriegst du nicht!" "Was sollte mich davon abhalten?", fragt Sie ein Spur verwundert, aber recht trocken, "ist mein Job." "Das ist euer Problem, ihr Götter habt keine Ahnung vom wahren Leben, ihr tut nur euren Job ohne groß nachzudenken - ich geb's dir auch gerne schriftlich, aber der Kleine bleibt hier bei uns!" "Bei euch?" "Hey Rugo, komm ma rüber, die Olle will nich glauben datt hier noch wer lebt!" Dieser "Rugo", ein Kawenzkerl von Soldat, stützt einen Verletzten und hat noch einen quer über die Schultern liegen: "Watt für ne Olle, willst du mich verar... heilige Arriva, sach bloß dass datt der Tod sein soll!?!" "Der bin ich, ein Problem damit?" Statt einer Antwort bricht er in schallendes Gelächter aus, und nicht nur ich bemerke "beiläufig" dass der Göttin der Mund aufklappt: "Hahaha, oh man, selten so jut jelacht - ey Tod, such dir jefälligst andere Seelen, aber unsere jibt's nich, kannste dir abschminken!" Jetzt lachen auch der Verletzte und der andere laut mit, und selbst ich gebe mein Bestes und gebe ein paar Töne ab, die in etwa ein löchriger Dudelsack auch von sich gibt, wenn man ihn quält... und sie starrt uns an und sacht jar nischt! "Tod, komm, mach dich vom Acker, ich regel datt hier mit dem Rest!" Und wortlos schwebt Rainbow Death davon... meine Retter kommen zu mir und ziehen mich hoch: "Alles klar bei dir, Kleener?" "Jo... jo dange... boar, ich kotz gleich!" "Mach ruhich, watt raus is is raus, datt is immer jut - du bist der...?", ähm, wenn ich das grade wüsste - fuck, wie war mein Name?! Öhm... im Schlamm entdecke ich den zerknitterten Rest der Titelseite eines Heftes: "Yps, mein Name ist Yps!" "Jut Yps, denn geht's oder brauchste noch nen Huf?" "Nee, geht, dange... wie viele sind wir noch?" "Mit dir neun, bis jetzt - na ma schauen, wer da noch alles auftaucht!" Und so humpele ich mit den dreien mit, dem Leben entgegen... und das, obwohl wir ja im Prinzip schon tot waren! So wurden wir... --- --- ... die Geister. Eine Ahnung wer wir sind? Nein? Gut, dann nicht... ne Spaß, also ja, wir sind dreizehn, elf Böcke, zwei Ziegen. Wir haben die Schlacht aller Schlachten geschlagen und überlebt, gekämpft bis wir alle am Boden waren, im tiefsten Schlamm, und dort haben wir weiter gekämpft, gekämpft, bis wir nicht mehr konnten, und auch dann haben wir nicht aufgegeben. Die anderen haben uns aufgeweckt aus unserem Schlaf, wir haben uns erhoben aus Blut, unserem Blut, und dem unserer treuen Gefährten, die es nicht geschafft haben. Unsere Mähnen haben sich dadurch verfärbt, unsere Seelen noch mehr - wir kennen weder Schmerz, noch Furcht, noch Hunger, noch Angst. Wir sind die Geister. Und wir sind da, wenn die Welt uns braucht. --- Mellis ist schon da, typisch für ihn, aber als unser Anführer obliegt ihm die - laut seiner Definition - Pflicht, zu unseren Versammlungen stets als Erster zu erscheinen, und damit ist Ameli automatisch zweite... wenn die anderen diesem Prinzip ebenfalls so treu wären müsste ich immer als Neunter auftauchen, heiliger Robert! Ah, und da trudeln auch unsere unzertrennlichen Zwillinge Fred und Georg ein - die wird man auch nie ohne den anderen sehen, völlig ausgeschlossen! Na gut, ohne meinen besten Freund Zeko bin ich auch bloß die Hälfte wert, aber wahrscheinlich hat er auf dem Weg hierher mal wieder ne Vision gehabt und dreht deswegen voll am Rad... ist also ganz normal dass er zu spät kommt. Wen haben wir denn da noch... ah, Co und Rugo, noch ein Dreamteam - wenn's unserem Piloten mal den halben Hubschrauber weggeballert hat schafft es der irre Bock für Alles die Lage wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen, da fragt mich bitte nicht wie! Weed aka Günther Gras hilft selbstverständlich, er ist ja auch der Techniker vom Dienst, nur denkt der gerne mal zu pragmatisch und vergisst dabei komplett das Drumherum - Nerd! Oh, jetzt isser sauer, weil die Zwei Gleichen ihn abwechselnd mit Erdnussflips bewerfen - dafür kommt grade Manni rein und brüllt: "STECKT EUCH DIE DINGER IN DEN MUND UND KAUT SIE, ABER WEHE ICH SEH NOCH EINEN FLIEGEN, DANN FLIEGT IHR AUCH!!!" ... wie üblich nicht gerade homorisch veranlagt, wenn man ihn mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett schmeißen muss, aber sonst ist er ein echt lieber Kerl und toller Zweiter Offizier, der für seinen Schattenhumor nicht nur hier in der Gruppe bekannt ist! Seine treue Lewis Gun - mittlerweile doppelt und dreifach aufgemotzt - schaukelt wie eh und je auf seinem Rücken... Hai, unser Dritter Offizier, der grade reingekommen ist, hat mal behauptet, dass er sie niemals ablegt, nicht mal beim Kacken oder Schlafen! Fehlen nur noch zwei... einer, Kiara ist da und quatscht schon mit Ameli, die beiden als unsere Zickenfraktion haben es manchmal aber auch echt nicht leicht gegen uns Böcke, aber kriegen tun sie dennoch immer das was sie wollen - Ziegen eben! Und wo... jo, da isser, der schweigsame Zeko, mein Kumpel seit dem Tag, an dem wir unserem Schicksal gegenüber traten: "Zeko, da biste ja endlich - na, watt Tolles gesehen unterwegs?" "Oh hör uff du!", stöhnt er und muss sich erstmal aufs Sofa schmeißen, "da denkste ma du kannst wenigstens EINE Nacht ruhig pennen, aber nee, gleich schon wieder nen Treffen, ich glaub's nich!" "Na ja, müssen wir durch - du sache ma, haste I.M. schon gesehen?" "Nee du, der is noch nich da... kennst ihn doch, nach ihm kommt keiner mehr!" "Stimmt...", wie auf einen Wink steht er in der Tür, sein Gesicht unter seiner Maske verborgen - keiner, nicht mal unser Anführer, hat jemals sein Gesicht gesehen, aber so wie alle ist er einer von uns, der letzte, den wir fanden, und ich würde fast behaupten unser Joker, unser Ass im Ärmel: Keiner kann sich so lautlos anschleichen, keiner so verstellen wir er, keiner so... anders sein - und deswegen gehört er so sehr zu uns! By the way, jetzt geht's lo-hos! --- "Leute, warum ich euch heute Nacht leider alle aus den süßen Träumen schmeißen musste hat leider guten - oder eher schlechten Grund... wie ihr wisst sind die Radikalschatten derzeit aktiver den je, und natürlich mussten sie ausgerechnet vor einer Stunde ein Flugzeug mit 174 Passagiere auf seinem Weg von Nitan nach Oblivion entführen. Da die Schatten gerade genug mit ihren eigenen Problemen zu kämpfen haben, die Wächter alle zu weit weg und Down Under am nächsten an der Route der Maschine ist hat Robert uns angefordert, weil wir verdammt nochmal das beste Spezialkommando unseres Volkes sind! SEID IHR DABEI?!?!" "JA SIND WIR - WIR SIND DIE GEISTER!!!" "ALLE GEISTER FLIEGEN MIT MIR!!!" "ALLE GEISTER KÄMPFEN FÜR JEDEN, UND JEDER GEIST KÄMPFT FÜR ALLE!!!" "AUF GEHT'S!!!" --- Schattenschloss Oblivion, Kommandozentrale Eross schritt nervös auf und ab, seine Stuten und Hengste gaben alles, aber bislang konnte keine Verbindung zu den Entführern hergestellt werden: "Wir bekommen was rein!" "Laut stellen!", befahl er und lauschte: "Hier Down Under, die Geister sind los!" "Ach ihr seid's... danke und over." "Jo, over!" Lola trat neben ihn: "Du traust den Ziegen nicht?" "Schwer zu sagen, aber ich habe meine Bedenken - dass Robert unbedingt immer seinen eigenen Schädel durchsetzen muss ist typisch für ihn, aber diese neue Spezialeinheit... warum kann er die nicht mit uns kooperieren und das dem Wächterprogramm anfügen?" "Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber Robert scheint was gegen die Wächter zu haben..." "Ich will's nicht hoffen." "Ist aber sehr offensichtlich." "Hm, mag sein... benachrichtige bitte Safira, dass bis jetzt alles nach Plan läuft." "Jo!" --- Zurück in Equestria Cos Flugkünste sind legendär - so schweben wir hier durch die Wolken und warten gespannt auf unseren Einsatz: "Alle bereit?", fragt Mellis in die Runde, "und denkt dran, das sind ganz ausgekochte Hunde, wenn die mitkriegen, dass wir an Bord sind, gehen die runter, scheißegal wo! Leise und vorsichtig, alle Ziele sofort eliminieren, keine Heldentaten, und - passt auf euch auf!" Das Flugzeug taucht aus den Wolken auf, die Mil-Mi zieht hoch und setzt sich horizontal über es, verringert den Abstand und wir seilen uns leise ab: "Okey, alle drauf, Co, Hai, ihr bleibt in der Nähe, aber lasst euch bloß nicht sehen!" "Verstanden Mellis, bleibe auf Sichtkontakt - viel Glück euch!" "Danke - Ameli, Yps, Zeko, ihr kommt mit mir vorne rum, der Rest sichert das Heck und geht durch die Gepäckklappen rein!" "Verstanden Mellis - Leute, schnell und sauber agieren, es geht los!", kommandiert Manni und macht sich zur Heckflosse, wir zum Cockpit - ohhh wie aufregend! --- "Eross, wir haben Verbindung zu den Terroristen!" Der gelbe Pegasus stürzte ans Mikrofon: "Hier spricht Schattenkönig Eross - Flug 714, hören Sie mich!" "Heil Daeron!" Und weg war das Signal: "Scheiße, verfluchte Scheiße!" --- Mellis und wir drei positionieren uns knapp oberhalb des Cockpits, als über Funk kommt: "Wir haben die Gepäckfächer erreicht und sind gleich drin, es könnte also etwas holprig werden!" "Verstanden Manni, wir sind sicher hier - bis gleich an der Hahnengrube!" "Jo!" --- Mit zwei Richtladungen pusten die anderen zwei Eingänge frei, es schüttelt uns kurz durch, Zeko horcht mit einem Spezialmikro mit: "Verehrte Passagiere, das war nur ein dummes Luftloch - erst wenn es so richtig runter geht sind wir fast an unserem heutigen Ziel angekommen, hahaha!" Ameli ballt die Hufe und checkt via Wärmebildkamera die Ziele ab: "Okey, so etwa zwanzig, zwischen acht und zwölf hinten, vier vorne, einer auf dem Klo, mindestens zwei steuern - Kiara, wo steckt ihr?" "Wir sind drin, gleich an der Straße nach Capra - Mellis, seid ihr bereit?" "Bereit und startklar, ihr müsst das Zeichen geben!" "Fred, Georg, ihr nehmt euch die beiden an der Tür vor, der Rest stürmt den Marktplatz, jeder Schuss muss sitzen!" "Verstanden Manni, sind in Position!" "I.M., du übernimmst das Schloss, alles klar?" "Wie besprochen.", knarzt unsere geheimnisvolle Dreizehn mit ihrem leichten russischen Akzent, "ich bin auch bereit." "Kiara, du auch?" "Jop - Deckung straight ahead!" "Dann... LOS, GO GO GO GO!!!" --- Weed zündet den Sprengsatz, die Tür explodiert nach außen, auf einen Schlag sind sie da, alle sieben, perfektionierte Präzisionskugeln durchschlagen die Köpfe der ersten Geiselnehmer, mehrere Blendgranaten fliegen durch die Maschine, setzen die todesängstlichen Ponys und ihre Todbringer außer Gefecht, mit ihren entspiegelten Schutzvisieren auf den Nasen pusten Manni und die anderen Zweiteren die Lichter aus, I.M. rauscht fast unbeteiligt durch ihre Mitte, sein Messer trennt einem Radikalschatten den Schädel vom Rumpf, wirbelt in Zeitlupe durch die Luft, nur um schräg mit der Spitze im Spalt der Sicherheitstür des Cockpits stecken zu bleiben, eine kraftvolle Hufbewegung nach unten - auf, ein beherzter Ruck, drinnen, eine alte Walter, zwei unterdrückte Schalle, noch zwei Tote. Wahnsinn, und das in weniger als einer Minute, da leck doch den Schatten! --- "Flugzeug gesichert, ich wiederhole, Flugzeug gesichert!" "Bleiben Sie ganz ruhig, wir sind Ziegen, Sie sind in Sicherheit!" Unsere Gefährten umsorgen die geschockten Reisenden, erste klatschen, jubeln, umhufen sich, weinen vor Freude und Glück des ihnen verloren geglaubten Lebens, Kiara und Weed übernehmen das Flugzeug und setzen ab: "Hier spricht Flug 714 - Terroristen ausgeschaltet, Maschine sicher, erbitten Landung auf dem nächstbesten Rollfeld!" Manni macht die hintere Drucktür auf und winkt uns zu: "Kommt schon rein, sonst holt ihr euch noch ne echt fette Erkältung da draußen!" "MANNI!!!", kreischt es plötzlich laut, "DA IST NOCH EINER AUF DEM SCHEIßH..." KA-WUMM!!! --- Es reißt mich von den Knien und die zehn Meter mit dem schneidenden Flugwind, bis mein Seil an Länge erschöpft ist - ungebremst klatsche ich ein-, zwei-, dreimal gegen ein Fenster, spucke Blut und schmecke das Eisen darin... und dann sehe ich eine Gestalt vom Himmel fallen. Es ist Manni. "NEEEIN!!!", schreit es von irgendwo ganz nahe... und doch so unendlich weit weg... etwas packt mich am Arm und zieht mich hinein in das brennende Gewirr aus Metallteilen und Polsterung... I.M.: "Sie haben eine Bombe in Klo gezündet, wir stürzen ab!" Mehrere Reihen mit Passagieren sind durch die Detonation entweder völlig herausgerissen oder zerrissen worden, die Überlebenden drängen sich panisch nach vorne, stürzen, werden zu Boden getrampelt oder durch den enormen Luftsog hinfort geblasen... fuck... dass das Flugzeug überhaupt noch funktionierte... "MACHEN SIE SICH GANZ KLEIN UND QUETSCHEN SIE SICH SO VIELE WIE KÖNNEN IN DIE VORDEREN SITZE!!!", gellten Kommandos der Zwillinge, es nutzt alles nichts mehr, die Schnauze der Maschine hat sich steil nach links unten geneigt, Kiara und Weed können kaum noch etwas ausrichten... und so stürzen wir ab, dem Erdboden entgegen. RUMMS!!! - KA-SCHEPPER!!! - ZERSPLITTER!!! --- "Ich melde... sie sind abgestürzt." "N-nein, nein, NEIN, NEIN!!!" Ziegenkönig Robert brach zusammen. --- Ich sehe ein Licht... es ist so nahe... eine Sense... nein, ich bin nicht tot, mich kann der Tod nicht holen! Und doch steht sie da und nimmt die Seelen der gestorbenen Ponys mit sich... jetzt kommt sie zu mir und guckt mich schief an: "Du schon wieder, Yps!" "Da siehste mal, wie schnell man sich wiedersieht, Rainbow Death!" "So ist's - aber mitnehmen werde ich dich auch dieses Mal nicht, tot oder nicht, das spielt keine Rolle." "Ich weiß... und meine Freunde?" Sie legt den Kopf schräg: "Lass mich überlegen... Mellis... Rüdiger... Günther... ich schätze nicht?" "Ein Glück!" "Kein Glück, nur irrsinniger Mut, ihr Irren! Mich hat noch nie jemand ausgelacht." "Ich schon." "Ja, und das ist der Grund, weshalb ich dich in dieser Welt lasse, weißt du ja." "Mhm." "Na ja... und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, ich habe eine große Truppe und einen langen Weg vor mir - bis bald mal wieder." "Man sieht sich!" --- "MELLIS!!!" --- "Yps?! YPS!!!" "Uhhh... uh, was... was... wo bin ich?" "Oh Yps, du lebst - wir... wir haben's überstanden, wir leben noch!" "Hätte ich auch nicht anders erwartet... ich... ich habe sie gesehen..." "Death?" "Mhm." "Ich nur schemenhaft - und du glaubst es nicht, aber wir... das Flugzeug... der Rumpf ist heil geblieben, die meisten leben noch!" "M-mellis... Ameli...?" "Ja, die auch, auch wenn... Mellis sieht nicht gut aus, aber stabil - komm mit, wir müssen das Wrack sichern und die Überlebenden da rausholen!" "Na schön... aua - packen wir's an!" --- Die Rettungskräfte erreichten die Absturzstelle eine halbe Stunde später, die Equestrianische Armee befürchtete das schlimmste, Leichensäcke hatte man genug eingepackt... nicht erwartend, dass sie 147 gezeichnete und wacklig auf den Hufen aber am Leben seiende Fluggäste und zwölf noch lebendigere Geister vorfanden! Was für eine Nachricht! --- "OH MELLIS!!!" "Oh Shadow, du...", da war sie schon über ihren tapferen Krieger hergefallen und beschlabberte ihn mit ihrer langen Schlangenzunge: "Oh du, du machst Sachen, ne Bombe auf dem Klo, und dann ein Flugzeug küssen, also wirklich!" "Du... ich... bin nur froh... bei dir... zu sein... mein... Schatz..." Und während die Schattenstute ihren Bock so fest an sich drückte, dass seine Infusion rückwärts zurück in die Packung floss, streichelte Ameli erleichtert die kleine Melia... na ja, den linken Huf gebrochen, aber sonst alles noch dran - hätte schlimmer kommen können... Manni. Und trotz ihrer Rettung weinte sie um ihren Freund. --- König Terra Princeps und Schattenkönigin Safira inklusive Ehehengst Eross, ein Wächterteam und weitere Einheiten mobiler Ärzte sowie Bergetrupps trafen bald darauf am Unfallort ein, König Vight von Quantom erst gegen Abend. Im Ziegenschloss fand eine eilige Krisensitzung statt, zu der auch Robert kleinlaut erschien: "Robert, du weißt, dass du an der Bombe eine Mitschuld trägst, ist dir das klar?" Der Ziegenkönig nickte stumm. "Du hättest da Profis ranlassen sollen, kein kaum erfahrenes Team bunt zusammengewürfelter Ziegen, die von sich selbst behaupten, dass sie unsterblich sind! Wenn ich ehrlich bin solltest du sie vom Dienst suspendieren, da hätte so viel passieren können!" Einzig Vight nahm seinen Freund in Schutz: "Das Flugzeug war nicht mehr weit von Canterlot oder Ponyville entfernt - was wäre wohl passiert, wenn eure so viel besseren Einsatzteams etwas länger als geplant gebraucht hätten?! - Robert war der Einzige, der schnell genug gehandelt hat, und eine Bombe in der Toilette hätten sicher auch diese SEKs nicht schnell genug aufspüren können, zumal sie sich erwiesenermaßen an einem Terroristen befand!" So ging das noch eine ganze Weile vor sich her, bis Roberts Kopf vor lauter Erschöpfung einfach auf den Tisch knallte und der weiße Hengst partout nicht mehr wach zu kriegen war... na ja, unverrichteter Dinge zog die Wächter-Division wieder ab, Cintinya und ihr Verlobter blieben bei Familie Ziege und kümmerten sich um alles, worum es sich noch zu sorgen gab. Und ich? Na ich liege da gerade in einem großen weißen Krankenbett und träume von neuen Abenteuern... --- Zwei Wochen später Ein letztes Treffen, dann sind wie Geister Geschichte. Auf Druck Equestrias hat uns unser König entlassen müssen... alleine treiben wir nun durch den übermächtigen Sturm, sind nichts mehr, nur seelenlose Körper auf der Suche nach einem neuen Sinn ihrer Leben... und ohne Manni. Und ohne Fred und Georg, seit zehn Tagen sind sie spurlos verschwunden... Co seit sechs, Zeko, mein Bruder Zeko, seit vorgestern... verweht, so als seien sie nie da gewesen. Seitdem stehen wir unter Hausarrest, ein Wächterteam wirft rund um die Uhr ihre Augen auf uns, keiner darf auch nur einen Huf hinaus aus dem Zimmer setzen, bis uns der Prozess vor einem Militärgericht gemacht ist... tse, was das Leben doch manchmal für ein mieses Arschloch ist - du riskierst dein Leben und wirst zum Dank für 147 gerettete Leben den Rest davon eingesperrt! "SO EIN BODENLOSER BOCKMIST!!!", flucht Ameli und feuert ihre leere Rationsdose durch den kargen Raum, in dem außer acht Betten nichts außer einem stinkenden Klo und einem halb aus der Wand gebrochenen Waschbecken (damit hat Rugo versucht das einzige Fenster einzuschmeißen, aber Fehlanzeige bei dem Panzerglas) nichts weiter ist, womit wir auch nur die Chance auf einen Ausbruch geschweige denn sowas wie Zeitvertreib hätten, "DIE SPERREN UNS HIER EIN UM UNS FÜR ETWAS ZU BESTRAFEN, FÜR DAS WIR FAST MIT UNSEREM LEBEN BEZAHLT UND OBENDREIN NOCH 150 ANDERE LEBEN GERETTET HABEN?!?! DAS IST SO EINE MIESE HINTERFOTZIGE SCHWEINEREI, DAS STINKT BIS ZUM HIMMEL UND DARÜBER HINAUS!!!" "Ameli, wir wissen's ja alle, aber was sollen wir denn tun?! Wir sind nunmal von allen guten Geistern verlassen... die einzig wahren guten Geister sind wir." "TOLL DANKE, DAS HILFT MIR ECHT WEITER!!! UND... und Robert... er... er lässt uns so im Stich... ich dachte... wir sind seine Freunde..." "Kopf hoch Ameli...", tröstet Mellis sie so gut er kann, "Robert... hat seine gezwungenen Gründe, er kann nicht noch mehr riskieren als er ohnehin schon hat... er... ich kann ihn ja verstehen... auch wenn... ich es nicht kann... aber... na ja, bei ihm weiß man ja nie..." KA-WUMM!!! Kerzengerade stehen wir alle, I.M. zum ersten Mal seit einer Woche vor seinem Bett: "Was war das?!" "Keine Ahnung, aber es klang nicht... gut, seht da!" Fünf Böcke und zwei Ziegen schubsen sich gegenseitig zur Seite um einen Blick durch die angeknacksten trüben Scheiben zu erhaschen - und wissen nicht, ob sie lachen oder heulen sollen: Unter auf dem Hof prügeln sich Vermummte, ganz offensichtlich Ziegen, mit Wächtern und Equestriahengsten - und einer von ihnen richtet seine RPG auf unser Fenster: "Na ganz große Klasse..." KA-WÄ-KLIRR!!! --- Er hätte vielleicht nicht gerade seine stärkste Rakete nehmen sollen, unser Oberknallkopf von Superschinken, aber hey, wir haben's ja überlebt - welch Wunder - und "nur" ein paar Steine gegen die Köpfe gekriegt... Mellis steht vor ihm, der Rest von uns klettert in einen bereitgestellten Jeep: "Robert, wieso tust du das?!" "Ganz einfach, weil ICH nicht einsehe, euch für etwas dranzunehmen, wofür ihr eure Leben auf's Spiel gesetzt und obendrein vielen Ponys das Leben gerettet habt! Und außerdem... so erkennt mich doch keiner!" "Dein Horn hat deine Strumpfmaske aufgepiekst, und deine Flügel sind ebenfalls nicht zu übersehen." "Oh, mist - na ja egal, die können mich trotzdem mal... du weißt, wo ihr alles findet?" "Jupp, und... pass auf Shadow auf, hörst du?" "Kein Problem, Stutensitten liebe ich, die quietschen immer so schön, vor allem wenn ich mein tollstes Spielzeug auspacke!" Das hat er jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt - doch, und Mellis Blick verrät, wie hoch er die Erfolgschancen einschätzt... oh der Arme! "Und ab die Post!", lacht Kiara euphorisch und tritt voll aufs Gas, ein Sicherheitstor durchbrechen wir, dann donnern wir auch schon in ein weitläufiges Höhlensystem, in dem wir unsere Verfolger schon bald abgeschüttelt haben und uns bald zu Huf weiterkämpfen, hin zum Basislager. --- Dort angekommen hauen wir uns erstmal in die große Sofaecke - Mellis, Ameli und Hai in ihre Sessel... einer bleibt leer -, I.M. bringt die kühlen Getränke, jedem das seine; damit ist die Runde eröffnet: "Also, wo fange ich am besten an... wir sitzen komplett in der Tinte." "Schon klar Boss...", brummt Heinrich und fummelt an seinem Teebeutel rum, "immerhin sind wir entkommen." "Ich hoffe nur, dass Robert dadurch keine noch größeren Schwierigkeiten bekommt." "Die hat er eh schon genug an der Backe - und wir sitzen hier tatenlos rum und saufen Bier!" "Ich Kirschsaft - aber hast ja recht... fuck, aber was sollen wir sonst tun?!" "Ich weiß es echt nicht, ich bin mit meinem Latein am Ende." "Ich auch." "Und ich erst!" "Tja..." "... hm..." "... doof." "Du sachst es." "Hört ma alle her!", funkt Ameli dazwischen, "jetzt habt euch nicht so, wir sind Geister! Wir sind wir, egal was auch passiert sein mag, und wir haben uns etwas geschworen, ist es nicht so?!" "Ja... und nein, das ist vorbei, ich bin raus!" Ich starre Weed an - das hat er jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt! "Günther, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" "Pfff, was soll ich hier noch?! - Wir sind eh dran, komme was wolle, ob sie uns heute oder in vier Jahren finden, wir sind am Arsch!" "Wenn du dich von vorne herein aufgibst wird das auch nix mehr werden!", wow, so höre ich mich ja selten reden!, "mal ehrlich, wir sind Freunde für's Leben, wir vertrauen uns alles an, wir..." "Full stop, genau da." --- Alle schauen wir jetzt Mellis an, der aus seinem nachdenklichen Schweigen erwacht ist: "Ich glaube zu ahnen, was unser Problem ist." "Und was?!" "Jemand unter uns ist eine doppelt geprägte Münze." "WIE BITTE?!?! Unter uns soll ein Spion sein?!" "Das vermute ich, ja...", lautes Durcheinandergequatsche, Mellis zieht seine Pistole und schießt zweimal in die Decke, schon verstummen alle wieder, "... zumindest schweigt hier jemand über sich und das, was bei der Explosion geschehen ist, davon bin ich überzeugt!" Fragende, aber auch zornige Blicke in die Runde, unser tiefstes gegenseitiges Vertrauen bekommt erste Risse: "Wieso bist du dir da so sicher?!" "Weil Manni bei den Zwillingen war, und die haben ihn nicht halten können, das haben sie ja kurz nach der Bruchlandung gesagt, alle beide! Aber bei ihnen muss mindestens noch einer gewesen sein..." "Das halte ich für ein Gerücht - die beiden sind verschwunden, fragen können wir sie nicht mehr." "Woher willst du denn wissen, dass wir sind nicht mehr fragen können?" Jetzt gucken alle Weed an, der abwehrend die Hufe hebt: "Ich war als Erster im Cockpit, das kann I.M. bestätigen!" "Mhm.", nickt der knapp, "stimmt." "Aber Kiara war später da!", schlussfolgert unser Techniker, "das ist merkwürdig und außerdem nicht ganz befehlsgetreu!" Unsere zweite Zicke wird blass um die Nase, Mellis Gesichtszüge verhärten sich: "Kiara, wo warst du da?" Keine Antwort, sie schluckt schwer, unser Anführer springt hoch und baut sich vor ihr auf: "KIARA, ICH REDE MIT DIR!!!" "ALSO SCHÖN, ICH GEB'S JA ZU, ICH GEBE ALLES ZU!!!" --- Mir klappt die Kinnlade runter, die anderen sitzen da wie eingefroren, Mellis weicht zurück, sein Huf zittert nahe seiner Pistolentasche: "WAS - HAST - DU - GETAN?!?!" "ICH BIN KEINE ZIEGE, ICH BIN VERDAMMT NOCHMAL KEINE ZIEGE, ICH GEBE ES ZU, ES TUT MIR SO LEID!!!", schluchzt sie laut auf und macht unserer Wut Dampf für ungläubige Verwunderung, "ICH... ich... ich wollte das alles nicht..." Ameli zieht Mellis zurück in seinen Sessel und kniet sich vor sie: "Kiara, Mellis meinte das nicht so... aber... was soll das denn heißen - du bist doch eine Ziege!" "Nein, eben nicht, ich... ich bin ein dummes Kristallpony, ja, ein Kristallpony mit Ziegenhörnern, zufrieden?!" What the fucking fuck?! --- Jetzt weiß keiner mehr so recht was er noch glauben soll, Kiara weint bitterlich, Ameli drückt sie fest an sich und tröstet sie: "Shhh, ist gut, alles ist gut... beruhig dich erstmal und putz dir die Nase, dann erzählst du es uns noch einmal ganz langsam - und keine Angst, wenn du nichts falsch gemacht hast tut dir doch keiner was, wir sind deine besten Freunde, wie lieben dich!" Zögernd schnieft sie, setzt dann aber doch ein: "Also... ich... meine Mum... sie hat vor langer Zeit... einen Ziegenbock, ja, einen waschechten Ziegenbock, kennengelernt - er hat sie aus Manehatten befreit, und dafür hat er ihr eine Tochter geschenkt... nur... er wollte mit ihr in den Sonnenuntergang galoppieren, und so brachte er mich eines Nachts vor die Tür des Waisenhauses von Down Under... den Rest kennt ihr ja..." "Aber, wie soll das möglich sein, ich meine ein Ziegenbock in Equestria vor dem Ende der Regenbogenfabrik...?!" "Mein Vater hieß Ryder, so weit ich weiß... er ist entflohen, um seinen Traum in Erfüllung gehen zu lassen..." "Etwa der Ryder, der bekannte Soldat, der einzige, der jemals desertiert haben soll und danach nie wieder gesehen wurde?!" "Ich schätze ja... mein Dad... meine Eltern gaben mir ein kleines Amulett mit auf meinen Weg, was mir das, was sie erlebt und gesehen haben, immer in Erinnerung behält... aber... es zeigt mir nichts Neues mehr... sie sind wohl... ja." Zwölf Hufe umschlangen und drückten sie ganz fest: "Kein Grund zur Panik, nur weil du ein Pony mit Ziegenhörnern bist - das es sowas überhaupt gibt, mannoman, du bist was echt Besonderes, und das ist noch lange kein Grund dich nicht bei uns haben zu wollen!" Jetzt weint sie vor Freude und Glück, und auch ich kann mir die ein oder andere Träne nicht verkneifen... hach, immer diese komplizierten Lebensgeschichten, das ist aber auch immer verkratzt! "Und ob nun Ziege oder Pony - der Charakter zählt, sonst nichts!" --- Sie lächelt froh, endlich die Wahrheit da und akzeptiert zu haben, als das was sie ist, und wir gammeln erneut in unseren weichen Sesseln und setzen Schimmel an - da erhebt sich I.M.: "Ich... ich habe euch auch etwas zu sagen... ich... ich bin nicht der, für den ihr mich haltet..." "Dann schieß ma los, Kleiner." Und der Kleine fasst sich zögernd an die Maske, drückt sie nach oben, und zur Fassungslosigkeit aller lugt das schüchterne Gesicht eines jungen Hengstes darunter hervor. Aber nicht irgendeines Hengstes. Eines Changelings. --- Hai, der sonst so gutmütige Hai, läuft feuerrot an, seine Hufe knirschten vor Spannung, sein Körper war geladen wie von Hochstrom durchflossen: "WIE KANNST DU EINER VON IHNEN SEIN?!?! - DU MIESER VERRÄTER!!!" Ich stoße nach vorne, mein Schlaghuf landet in seiner Magengegend, Mellis ringt ihn vollendens zu Boden: "GÜNTHER, NEIN!!!" - ein Schluss kracht, schlägt in die Holztäfelung der Wand ein, Ameli boxt Weed die Waffe aus dem Huf, ich stürze mich auf ihn und schubse ihn auf den Sauhaufen, etwas umschlingt mich und zieht mich ganz obendrauf - heilige Arriva! "ICH BRINGE IHN UM!!!" - "HAI, BERUHIG DICH, BITTE!!!" - "ER HAT ES NICHT ANDERS VERDIENT!!!" - "ER IST EINER VON UNS!!!" - "ER HAT UNS ALLE BELOGEN, ER IST EINER VON DENEN!!!" "RUUUHE!!!" --- "Damit hat er den Bogen entgültig überspannt!" Eross wusste, dass Safira anzusprechen einem Todesurteil gleichkam, und selbst köchelte er innerlich auch - Robert hatte es einfach nicht lassen können! Zwei SEKs der Wächter plus Schattengarde begleiteten sie, die Ziegenwachen öffneten auf knappes Kommando alle Türen und Tore, drinnen waren sie im Palast, noch die Treppe hoch, zum Thronsaal und... "Ah, hallo, hab euch gar nicht ankündigen gehört!" Sowohl die Schattenkönigin als auch ihr Hengst glotzten den falschen Fuffziger baff an - der spielte ja Modelleisenbahn mit Töchterchen und Besuch aus Quantom und schien nicht minder überrascht! "Sagt mal, sucht ihr hier irgendwas oder sind Radikalschatten in meinem Schloss?" "N-nein, wir... du... wieso bist du hier und nicht...?!" "Na wo soll ich denn sonst sein?", kam die naive Gegenfrage, "was ist denn...?", die Tür des Botenganges flog auf und der Ziegenbock stürzte keuchend hinein: "R-robert, die... da... es gab einen Angriff auf das Militärgelände, bewaffnete Terroristen haben mehrere Gebäude in Brand gesteckt und um sich geschossen!" "Ach du heilige - alarmiere sofort alle verfügbaren Armisten und Reservisten, das muss gestoppt werden!" "Ich kann Entwarnung geben...", gab Lola bekannt, "unsere Mitstreiter haben die Lage weitestgehend unter Kontrolle, Eross, der mysteriöse Hengst ist entkommen." "Verdammt, gib eine republikweite Fahndung raus - und entschuldige bitte die Störung Robert, aber wir... ich... bei dir weiß man einfach nie." "Na danke... tolle Freunde hab ich da - ich bin kein kleines Fohlen mehr, nur so." "Mag man manchmal meinen.", brummte es noch und sie zogen von dannen... der Ziegenbock japste, bis auch der letzte Nichthornträger vom Schlossgelände getrabt war, dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus: "Oh war das köstlich ey, diese deprimierten Hackfressen mensch!" Die anderen drei Oberschauspieler stimmten johlend mit ein, und selbst die heute Wache schiebende Lyra Ryder konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen - oh das war einfach zu gut gewesen! --- Kiara steht nun als einzige, I.M. versinkt immer tiefer in seinem Sessel, Angst, Todesangst liegt in seinem Gesicht, er zittert wie Espenlaub: "HIER BRINGT KEINER KEINEN UM, HAT DAS JEDER VERSTANDEN?!?! ALLE SETZEN SICH JETZT AUF IHRE HINTERN, UND WEHE EINER NICHT, DEM JAGE ICH SCHNELLER EINE KUGEL IN DEN KOPF ALS ER GEISTER SAGEN KANN!!!" Knurrend tun das auch die beiden Rachsüchtigen, ihre Blicke speien knisternde Blitze in Richtung der beiden Andersartigen, ich rutsche näher an sie heran: "Leute, ich weiß, was ihr jetzt denkt - von mir, von I.M., aber seht den Tatsachen ins Auge: Ich bin anders, er ist anders - äußerlich, innerlich sind wir ein Herz und eine Seele!" "Schöne Seele, verdorben und falsch!" "GÜNTHER HALT DIE SCHNAUZE!!!", ergreift Ameli Partei und erhebt sich vor unserem Bock für alles, der ihr auch stehend einen guten Kopf unterlegen ist, "HIER GEHT'S NICHT UM DEN BESCHISSENEN KRIEG, DEN WIR ÜBERSTANDEN HABEN, HIER GEHT ES UM DAS ZUSAMMEN!!! I.M. WAR EINER VON UNS, SCHON IMMER, EGAL WER ER VORHER EINMAL WAR, DU WARST AUCH KEIN HELD VOR DIESER SCHLACHT, DU WARST EIN KARTENSPIELER UND SÄUFER, DER ABSCHAUM UNSERES SCHÖNEN DOWN UNDERS!!! DICH HABEN SIE DER 141. ZUGETEILT WEIL DU SONST BEI DEN AUSSÄTZIGEN GELANDET WÄRST, ALSO BEGEH DIESEN FEHLER NICHT NOCHMAL, ES KÖNNTE DEIN LETZTER SEIN!!!" Wow, das war mal ein Anschiss, und in Anbetracht ihrer gezückten Mauser hält er dann auch doppelt den Rand, Hai atmet tief durch und lächelt unerwartet auch: "Ihr habt ja alle Recht... I.M., es tut mir leid, ich... ich habe in dem Gemetzel mein Patenkind verloren... ich... seitdem kann ich einfach keine Changelings mehr ausstehen... aber du bist eine Ausnahme!" Ein Anflug von Erleichterung zerbricht die Maske der Angst über dem jungen Wechselhengst, er tastet sich langsam vorwärts, seine Stimme zittert: "Hai, ich... ich... weißt du, ich habe geprahlt, mit meinen Heldentaten, oder denen, die ich vollbringen wollte - aus Equestria mit reicher Beute heimkehren, meine Familie stolz machen... meinen Vater, er hat immer so von Rache und Vergeltung gegen Equestria geschwärmt, er ist kriegsversehrt aus Unkar heimgekehrt... meine Mutter habe ich nie gekannt... gelandet bin ich auf einem Acker, umzingelt von schaurigen Gestalten, weniger lebendig als tot, die sich durchlöchert, durchbohrt, erstochen, erschlagen, zerfetzt haben... ich... ich hatte den Mut zu Leben aufgegeben, da klatschte ein sterbender Ziegenbock neben mir in den Schlamm - ich wollte nicht sterben, ich wollte leben, und ich habe mehrere Panzer abgeschossen!" "Dann warst du derjenige, der die RPGs verfeuert hat, wusste ich's doch! - Na ja, halb so wild... Ameli hat Recht, du bist einer von uns, und du bleibst einer von uns, egal wer oder was du auch bist, du bist... ja, wie alt bist du denn eigentlich?" "Fünfzehn... ich habe behauptet älter zu sein..." "Und dann auch noch ein Fohlen, aber eins, das mir das Leben gerettet hat!", verkünde ich stolz und knie mich vor ihn, "I.M., bist du dabei, bist du ein echter Geist, und hilfst du mit unsere verlorenen Brüder zu finden?" "Auf jeden Fall, aber nur wenn die anderen..." "Dabei!" "Jo!" "Sicher!" "Keine Frage!" Es wurde urplötzlich still im Raum, totenstill... denn einer hatte nicht zugestimmt. Mellis. --- Alle gucken wir ihn fragend an, unseren Boss, bis Ameli seinen Huf nimmt und sich besorgt erkundigt: "Mellis, was hast du?" "Ich bin so ein schlechter Anführer, ich bin dazu überhaupt nicht würdig." "Mellis, was redest du denn da für einen Ziegenmist?" "Ich habe bloß erkannt, dass ich versagt habe euch recht zu kennen... das hätte mir nicht passieren dürfen... ich kann das nicht länger, mit passieren ständig Fehler, die das Leben aller in Gefahr bringen?" "Nur weil wir einen guten Changeling unter uns haben, der mir ferner den Hintern gerettet hat - und die Panzer damals haben sich auch nicht mal von allein erledigt... was ich damit sagen will: Das hat keiner von uns wissen geschweige denn ahnen können, und es macht nichts, Kiara und I.M. sind unser Bruder und unsere Schwester! Und mal ganz ehrlich, ein Geist zu sein, das kann nicht jeder, dazu muss man anders sein - außergewöhnlich sein! Und das sind wir alle hier, aber du ganz besonders, denn du hältst diese bekloppte Einheit hier zusammen, wenn nicht du, wer dann?!" Ganz langsam aber sicher taut er auf, und spätestens als die anderen mit einstimmen "Du bist unser Oberschinken, ohne dich läuft hier nix!", "Mensch Mellis, nur du, sonst keiner!", "Auf die erlebten und zu erlebenden Abenteuer, Mellis!" ist er zu Tränen gerührt und heult uns gut was vor... na ja, wir haben ja auch angefangen mit den Freudentränchen, also ist das auch drin! Und weil's uns gerade allen so perfekt geht legt Hai erstmal ne schöne Platte Kampflieder auf, wir jodeln zusammen die Internationale und wogen im Takt der Musik miteinander auf und ab. Die Geister sind wiedervereint... na ja fast, aber den Rest stöbern wir auch schon noch auf, keine Sorge - aber erstma noch nen schönes kühles Bierchen und ne Runde aufs Ohr hauen! --- Am späten Abend im Schlafzimmer von Eross und Safira: "Er ist einfach eingepennt! Ich glaub ich spinne!", fluchte die Schattenkönigin, im Zimmer auf und ab schreitend. Eross lag im Bett und blätterte wie so oft im Tagebuch von ihrem Vater rum: "Sag mal, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" "Natürlich, Zipa. Aber was soll ich deiner Meinung nach denn machen? Du kennst Robert." "Ihm klarmachen das er entweder mit uns zusammenarbeiten oder sich raushalten soll!" "Wird er nicht. Er mag die Wächter nicht." Safira warf sich zu ihrem Ehehengst in das weiche Bett. "Ich versteh ihn nicht. Und was soll das Volk von mir denken? Ich bekämpfeTerroristen aber mit nem Säufer komm ich nicht klar?" "Irgendwie wird das schon. So wie immer. Mach dir deswegen nicht so viele Sorgen." "Irgendwie hast du Recht... letztenendes wollt er ja nur helfen." --- Wie gut, dass Moon mit Hellje übers Wochenende auf dem von ihnen aufgebauten Ferienhäuschen in der Menschenwelt - das hatten die beiden während des Urlaubs zur Zeit des Wechselkrieges zusammengezimmert - war, sodass sich Robert voll und ganz einer Stute widmen konnte... na und wenn schonmal die exotische Cintinya im Ziegenschloss weilte konnte man da doch schlecht Nein sagen! Wie gut, dass Hengst und Verlobter Vight da nicht viel gegen hatte, solange er seine Nacht bei Sonea verbringen durfte... was für ein Skandal, aber hey, das wussten eh alle mehr oder weniger, und watt machte das bei der Familie schon?! Und während der Ziegenkönig und die Quantomprinzessin sich ordentlichst ins Zeug legten und dabei selbstverfreilich die gesamte Einrichtung des Gästezimmers demolierten streichelte der König des bergigen Ländles seiner gar-nicht-mal-mehr-so-kleinen Gastgeberin zärtlich über den Rücken, die es mit hochzufriedenem Schnurren genoss: "Du bist große Klasse, Vight, ja, da, ahhh..." "Freut mich, dass ich dir so sehr gefalle!" "Und freut mich, dass ihr beiden so schön miteinander beschäftigt seid." Die Liebenden fuhren herum - na ja, Sonea blieb cool - und entdeckten Zero mitten im Raum: "Na, wie war der Tag?" "Och hör uff, die ham sich jar nich mal so leicht abschütteln lassen, du... leck doch die Sau am... ja, egal, da bin ich jedenfalls wieder - melde Mission erfolgreich abgeschlossen!" "Danke dir, das war echt bombastisch, was ihr geleistet habt, tausend Dank!" "Och, nich dafür, ich tu bloß meinen Job... na ja, denn will ich euch ma nich länger stören und schalte mich ma in Standby, wa?" "Jo, mach das, nochma danke und gute Nacht dir!" "Jo, jutt Nacht." Und kurz darauf ruhte der Cyborg friedlich an seinem Lieblingsplatz, dem weichen Teppich vor dem großen Fenster, und ließ sich vom Mondlicht das bisschen Akku, das er heute verbracht hatte, wiederaufladen... und Vight und Sonea liebten sich. --- Am nächsten Tag Mit einem herzhaften Gähnen entschwebe ich dem Reich der süßen Träume und finde mich in der aktuell nicht so rosigen Realität wieder... der Rest der Truppe pennt noch friedlich - na ja fast, ein Inoffizieller Mitarbeiter macht lautlos Frühstück, der Gute, aber etwas anders erwartet habe ich auch nicht, jeder hier ist auf seine Art ein herzenzgutes Lebewesen, riskiert seine Gesundheit für diejenigen, die Hilfe und Schutz bedürfen, die... "Oh, guten Morgen I.M., du hast Frühstück gemacht?" "Ja, ich wollte euch keine Umstände machen und so..." "Du bist schon ein klasse Kerl!" "Naw, danke Ameli... und danke, dass du mich... mir so sehr hilfst..." "Keine Sache - weißt du, mir ging's mal ähnlich... bevor ich der Armee beigetreten bin habe ich Dinge getan, auf die ich nicht stolz bin, und für die mich das Volk am liebsten gelyncht hätte, aber Robert und der Ziegenbock haben sich vor mich gestellt und die Wahrheit ans Tageslicht gebracht, mir geholfen und auf mich aufgepasst - es ist nie leicht für ein junges Fohlen, schon gar nicht unter alten Säcken, weshalb Solidarität, Hilfe und Unterstützung die größten Geschenke sind, die man ihm machen kann... und noch viel wichtiger, man muss es als heranwachsendes Individuum sehen und behandeln, das eigene Ideen entwickelt und sich von ganz alleine entfaltet. Doch ebenso braucht dieses Fohlen eine starke Schulter, an die es sich anlehnen, sich klammern kann, die ihm aufhilft und ihm erklärt, wie es verantwortungsbewusst auf eigenen Hufen steht - I.M., du... ich würde gerne dieser Jemand für dich sein, und wenn wir es überstanden haben, dann... würde ich dich gerne adoptieren, egal was die anderen sagen, aber ich möchte dir eine Mutter sein, eine Mutter, die sich um dich kümmert und dich lieb hat!" "Danke Ameli, das ist... mehr, als ich mir wünschen könnte, danke dir!", schluchzt er laut und fällt ihr um den Hals, Mellis und Hai haben der kleinen Rede mit schlaftrunken gelauscht und werfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu: "Sag ma, wohnt sie nich bei dir zuhause?" "Na und wenn schon... neben nem Schatten und ner Schattenziege macht nen Changeling mehr im Haus auch keinen Unterschied mehr!" "Schon wahr - na ja, mir ist auch noch etwas klar geworden...", er erhebt sich und tritt schmunzelnd vor die kleine neue Familie: "I.M., ich wollte dich etwas fragen... gestern... ich war... ja, weißt ja, ich habe mein Patenzicklein verloren in der Schlacht... aber... möchtest du nicht mein neues werden?" Ich fasse es nicht, so viel Liebe und Fürsorge direkt nach dem Aufstehen - ich könnte glatt Regenbögen pupsen! --- Nach einem ausgiebigen Festmahl - I.M. hat sich wirklich zerrissen für den Kaffee - klopft Mellis satt und sichtlich zufrieden auf den Tisch, die Gespräche verstummen: "Also denn, uns sind unsere Kameraden abhanden gekommen, Rugo, Co, die Zwillinge, Zeko... und Manni - ohne sie sind wir nicht mal die Hälfte wert, deswegen schlage ich vor sie zu suchen und zu finden!" Allgemeine Zustimmung, Kiara räuspert sich: "Und wo willst du mit Suchen anfangen, haben wir eine oder mehrere Spuren?" "Hm, gute Frage... noch nicht, beziehungsweise jein, bloß eine wage Theorie..." "Lass hören!" "Also, wir alle haben Sicherheitsfallschirme getragen, als wir das Flugzeug geentert haben, was hieße..." "... das Manni noch am Leben sein könnte?!" "Ja, das halte ich für wahrscheinlich - ausschließen kann ich nichts, aber..." "Es sind zwei Wochen seitdem vergangen, die Chancen ihn jetzt noch zu finden... ich will keinen Cyro an die Wand malen, aber das halte ich für recht aussichtslos - trotzdem, ich bin d'bei!" "Mag sein, doch über Nacht ist mir was eingefallen - der Wind, den haben wir nicht mit in Betracht gezogen!" "Den Wind? Meinst du weil's da oben so gezogen hat wie Hechtsuppe?" "Nein, nicht den Flugwind, den normalen Wind-Wind - und der blies an jenem schicksalhaften Tag stark aus Nord-Ost, ich habe nachgesehen!" "Das hieße ja..." "... genau, wenn sich sein Fallschirm - was ich mal stark annehme - geöffnet hat, dann hat es ihn gen Applewood geblasen..." "... und sind die Smokey Montains zwischen, ich glaub's einfach nicht!" "Dann haben wir ein Ziel!" "Allerdings - SEID IHR DABEI?!?!" "JA SIND WIR - WIR SIND DIE GEISTER!!!" "ALLE GEISTER FLIEGEN MIT MIR!!!" "ALLE GEISTER KÄMPFEN FÜR JEDEN, UND JEDER GEIST KÄMPFT FÜR ALLE!!!" "AUF GEHT'S!!!" --- Canterlot, selbe Zeit Terra saß an seiner reich gedeckten Frühstückstafel, Eross, Safira und Lea bei ihm, und kaute lustlos auf einem Brötchen herum: "Das gestern war echt ne Pleite... was sollen wir jetzt tun, Robert ist fein raus?!" "Die Fahndung nach den flüchtigen Geistern rausgeben und das Volk zur Mithilfe auffordern, alles andere ist aussichtslos." "Ich hatte eh ne kleine Ansprache vorbereitet für gleich, dann erledige ich das." --- Smokey Montains, irgendwo zwischen den Einhornebenen und Applewood mitten im endlosen Nichts der schroffen Gipfel und Eiswüsten Zu Huf sind wir aufgebrochen und den weiten Weg marschiert, in gefütterten Mänteln, mit Schneestiefeln, Skibrillen, Eispickeln. Mellis hat echt Ahnung, um die kreuzgefährliche Nordwand der Schneekuppe hat er uns geschickt herumgeführt, Weed ist einmal ein paar Meter abgestürzt - wie gut, dass wir alle aneinander gesichert sind! Dafür wird der Schnee immer schlimmer, ich sehe fast nur noch weiß, so ein dichtes Gestöber! "Wir müssten gleich da sein, es ist nicht mehr weit!", schallt es durch die dichten Flocken, der heulende Polarwind zerreißt die Wörter in Stücke, ich pralle mit Kiara zusammen, die für einen Moment verschnauft hat, kaum noch als sie selbst zu erkennen, so gut getarnt: "Y-y-ps, m-m-mir i-i-ist so k-k-kalt!" "Du musst weitergehen, wir haben es gleich gepackt, na komm schon, noch ein kleines Stückchen - gib mir deinen Rucksack!", ich übernehme, sie bricht kraftlos zusammen: "Fuck, Kiara!" "Geh... rette dich... die anderen..." "Ich lass dich hier nicht alleine zurück!", bestimme ich und lade sie mir auf die Schultern - boar ist die schwer, aber es geht. Bis zum nächsten Bergsattel schaffe ich es gerade so, wo die anderen uns schon erwarten, Hai kommt mir erleichtert entgegen: "Wir dachten schon wir hätten euch verloren - du glaubst es nicht, aber wir haben seinen Fallschirm gefunden, und dahinter eine Höhle!" Das ist auch so ziemlich das Letzte, an das ich mich erinnern kann... und dann muss ich wohl ohnmächtig geworden sein. --- Irgendwo im Schattenreich, wo die Sonne niemals scheint Der Schattenprinz war mit den diplomatischen Kontroversen in der Republik äußerst zufrieden - wenn die sich nur gegenseitig anmotzten passte keiner so richtig auf, Showtime für ihn! Und dieses Mal würde er die dumme Schlampe von Schattenkönigin kriegen, dieses Mal war sie fällig, endgültig! --- "Er wacht auf, na endlich?" Habe ich Blei getrunken oder warum waren meine Augenlider so schwer... nur schemenhaft mache ich Hai und I.M. aus... und... Manni! "M-manni, bist... bist du es wirklich?!" "Aber hundertpro du alte Quasselstrippe, schön dass du auch wieder unter den Lebenden bist!" "Als Geist... na ja... geht so...", grinse ich und reibe mir den Sand aus den Pupillen, "uh, wieso... was ist eigentlich los?" "Ihr habt die Gruppe verloren und du Held hast Kiara fast drei Kilometer durch den Schneesturm geschleppt - wie auch immer du uns gefunden hast, einfach irre, irre du!" "Wow, krass... ich glaub's nich..." "Und die anderen haben mich jefunden!", grinst unser Zweiter, dessen linker Vorderhuf und Kopf bandagiert sind, "nachdem ich aus dem Flugzeug gestürzt bin hat mich der Fallschirm aufgefangen und der Wind verweht... glücklicherweise habe ich diesen Unterschlupf gefunden, und dank meiner Rationen bin ich ganz gut über die Runden gekommen - hab schon gehört was euch widerfahren ist... da leck doch einer nen Schatten!" "Echt so, aber jetzt gibt's erstma was zu futtern!", verkündet Ameli, die neben zwei Töpfen auf Gaskochern kniet, "ich hätte einmal Gulasch und einma Erbseneintopf anzubieten - was hättet ihr denn gerne?" "Egal, Hauptsache es schmeckt besser als Weeds Nudeln!" "Das hab ich gehört!" "Solltest du auch, das war konstruktive Kritik!" "Alter Quatschkopp du!" "Alter Kiffer du!" "Jungs, vom Zanken wird das Futter kalt - Klappen auf und reinhauen!" Das lassen wir uns dann doch nicht zweimal sagen! --- "Hat einer nen Plan wo der Rest von uns stecken könnte?" "Hm...", überlegt Manni laut und lässt sich nebenbei von Kiara die verspannten Muskeln massieren, "ahhh ja, genau da! - Ähm, ja, also... ohhhh ja... Co, die Zwillinge und Zeko... habt ihr schonmal auf Sardenga nachgesehen?" "Auf Sard... mensch, die Bruchbude am Strand!" "Ja eben genau die - ich werte das als Nein, wa?" "Die haben wir völlig vergessen!", gesteht Mellis mit einem Facehoof, "oh man, so offensichtlich... und wir sehen den Sand vor lauter Palmen nicht!" "Also auf nach Sardenga, oder?" "Schon, aber... wie kommen wir da hin, so ganz ohne Mil-Mi und Piloten - ich meine, wir werden wahrscheinlich republikweit gesucht!" "Stimmt... hmmm... ich hab's, das ist todsicher!" --- Canterlot "Was machen wir bloß mit Robert?" "Ich weiß es nicht, aber Sanktionen könnten für's Erste helfen." "Möglich... Ein- und Ausfuhrzölle, Handelsblockaden?" "Yupp, und einen Generalstreik aller Mitarbeiter der Eisenbahngesellschaft! Wenn ihn das nicht treffen wird weiß ich auch nicht mehr weiter!" --- Spät in der Nacht, Hafen von Vanhoover Sanft wogte das Meer, leise schmatzte die Gischt an den Eichenstämmen der Stege, alles schlief, nur einer wachte, wie jede Nacht, und wartete auf außergewöhnliche Kundschaft, gemütlich sein Pfeifchen paffend. Ein Schatten schob sich in das Mondlicht, der Seehengst blickte auf: "Sind Sie Kapitän Knaddel?" "Der bin ich - was kann ich für Sie tun, arrr?" "Wir müssten nach Sardenga, und möglichst unauffällig - Ihr Ruf eilt Ihnen voraus, wenn Sie es sind." "Ich stehe dem Meistbietenden zu Diensten, egal wie ausgefallen sie auch sein mögen!" "Dann bin ich heute der Meistbietende." "Gut gut, und was bieten Sie?" Die Gestalt sah auf und grinste: "Etwas, das Sie nicht ablehnen können!" --- Am nächsten Morgen Weed füttert die Fische, ach wie schön, und schon zum zwölften Mal - also langsam muss der Magen aber doch leer sein, und wie in Roberts Namen kann einer eigentlich so seekrank sein?! "Dein Freund kotzt aber ne ganze Menge!", lacht Knaddel und inhaliert die frische Brise, "ahhh, es gibt doch nichts Schöneres als für alle Ewigkeit die Meere zu besegeln, ob nun hier oder im Osten, nach Quantom oder auch sonstwo - nur hier ist man frei, ganz frei." "Schon wahr - und sagen Sie mal, was hat unser Anführer Ihnen eigentlich geboten?" "Naaa Betriebsgeheimnis, ich weiß von nichts!" "Auch gut, auch gut!", Ameli lässt sich an Deck sehen, ihre Mähne zum Knoten hochgesteckt: "Moin moin, na, auch schon wach?" "Jou, schon ne janze Weile - gut siehst du aus!" "Dange dange - Kapitän, wie weit ist es denn noch bis zum Mondstrand?" "In etwa eine halbe Seemeile, ich schätze bei diesem Wind etwa eine Viertelstunde - weckt die anderen auf, ihr müsst die letzten Meter schwimmen, wenn ihr unerkannt bleiben wollt, das Meer hat seine Ohren überall!" --- Platsch! - Platsch! - Platsch! - Platsch! - Platsch! - Platsch! - Platsch! - Platsch! - Platsch! - Platsch! - Platsch! "Danke für die Überfahrt, Kapitän!" "Immer zu Diensten!", winkt er uns zu und steuert weiter, Kalgari entgegen. Wir lassen uns nicht lange bitten und schwimmen, paddeln oder treiben zur Bucht des Mondes hin, die ihren Namen durch ihre Sichelform hat - Prinzessin, pardon, Ex-Ziegenkönigin Luna und unser König Robert liebten diesen Platz und verbrachten hier oft ihre freien Wochenenden... in einer abgelegenen Hütte, gar nicht mal so klein, aber wunderschön! Nur wenige kannten sie, einzig die Ghost Rider und wenige Eingeweihte, und so wissen wir es von Mellis... da das Häuschen nicht mehr genutzt wird haben wir es uns als inoffizielles Feriendomizil zurecht gemacht... tjaja, und auch jetzt kündigt der etwas mies getarnte russische Kampfhubschrauber auf dem Landeplatz daneben, dass hier jemand ist... zumindestens mal einer! --- Down Under, gleiche Zeit "Mein König, Equestria und die Schatten haben ein Handelsembago gegen uns verhängt - was sollen wir tun?!" "Die Vertreter der Republik zusammenrufen, das wird gaaanz diplomatisch geklärt, nur keine Sorge..." --- Canterlot, kurz darauf Ein Bote überbrachte die Botschaft, Terra zerknüllte sie wütend, was Eross nicht entging: "Und, was schreibt er?" "Dass wir uns alle am Arsch lecken sollen - dieser Mistkerl!" "Reg dich nicht so auf, das war doch klar... typisch Robert, der kann eben nicht verlieren." "Aber muss er gleich so... blödes Arschloch, der soll sich doch vergraben gehen!" "Mal sehen wie lange er noch stur bleibt - je nach dem wie Black Snow sich gleich mit Safira abquatscht könnte das schneller der Fall sein als du denkst." "Black Snow... na ich weiß ja nicht..." "Ich bin zuversichtlich." --- "Nö!" "Wie bitte, nö?! - Aber Black Snow, wir..." "Ist mir schon klar, Republik und so, aber nö - ich mag Robert, und ich mag Sonea, und nur weil ihr euch streitet muss ich mich da nicht einmischen... wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigst, ich habe noch eine Verabredung in Ponyville." Und ehe was kannste war die neue Königin der Yamne'es wieder zur Türe raus... na janz große Klasse... kurz darauf schaute Lea in den Spiegelsaal: "Safira, sache ma hast du Terra jesehn?" "Mit Eross im Allerheiligsten... darfst ihm mal bitte ausrichten, dass ich ins Spa nach Ponyville fahre und mich dort zu entspannen versuche." "Jo, richte ich aus!" Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Hofzug grübelte die Schattenkönigin noch lange über das merkwürdige Auftreten ihrer Freundin - was hatte die denn plötzlich mit Robert, den fand sie doch sonst so kindisch und unreif?! Und wieso klang Lea so nach Ziege, war das jetzt In in Down-Under-Mundart zu sprechen?! - Alles sehr eigenartig... na ja, eine Massage bringt dich schon auf andere Gedanken, die machst du dir in letzter Zeit einfach zu viel! Dösend, den Kopf ans Fenster gelehnt, rauschte sie, ihr kleines Fohlen im Bauch spürend, von dannen. --- Das Tor zum Thronsaal flog auf und Lea stand in voller Größe mitten drin: "TERRA, WAS SOLL DAS EIGENTLICH ALLES, DIESE BLOCKADE GEGEN DOWN UNDER - HAT DICH NEN SCHATTEN GEBISSEN ODER HAST DU SCHLECHTES GRAS GERAUCHT?!?!" Sichtlich erschrocken durch das Donnerwetter sank der equestrianische König tief in die weichen Polster seines Throns, Eross wagte die letzte Chance zur Flucht: "UND DU BLEIBST BESSER AUCH HIER, EROSS, DU STECKST DA JA AUCH MIT DRIN!!!" "Aber... aber Lea, ich habe doch nur..." "IST MIR EGAL - HEB DAS SOFORT AUF, ODER ICH ZIEHE FREIWILLIG ZU ROBERT, DAS KANNSTE WISSEN!!!" "Bloß nicht, bitte nicht! - Ja, ja ist gut... sofort!", an den Kommandant der Wache: "Bitte leiten Sie das für mich weiter - die Grenzen werden sofort wieder geöffnet!" "Gut!", brummte die zornige Jungstute, stampfte zu Eross und knallte ihm eine, auch Terra bekam sein Fett weg: "Das war dafür, dass ich heute Morgen vor den verbarrikadierten Toren umdrehen musste!" Kaum war ihm das entschlüpft zischte das Einhorn ab wie ein geölter Blitz, sein Cousin hielt sich die brennende Wange... und sah aus den Augenwinkeln noch, wie eine junge Wache Lea im Vorbeigehen mit lockerem Huf ihren Hintern betatschte - und dafür einmal quer durch den Flur geschmissen wurde! "HALTET SIE AUF, HALTET SIE AUF, DAS IST NICHT LEA!!!" Eross sprang auf und stürzte los, sein Schwert gezogen, Terra hinterher, die Wache folgte ihnen - doch die falsche Fuffzigerin fanden sie nicht, die war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt! --- Unsere Ausrüstung ist natürlich durchweicht bis auf die Unterhosen... noch bevor wir sie richtig haben zum Trocknen aufhängen können kommt er auch schon an, der Co, und kratzt sich etwas bedeppert am Kopf: "Ja bei Robert, sacht's mal, wie habt ihr uns so schnell gefunden?" "Na war ja nich schwer, wa, datt einzije Haus, datt sons' kaum einer kennt außer uns... und lass mich raten, die Zwillinge sind bei dir?" "Sicher doch - aber grade auf der Jagd... kommt, nehmt eure Klamotten mit, wir haben im Garten nen großen Wäscheständer!" So geht's ab rein in die gute Stube... geil, das Bier steht schon kalt und auf dem Grill brutzelt was - wenn das mal kein verdienter Urlaub ist! --- Seit dem verdammten Morgengrauen lagen sie schon auf Positionen, alles war genauestens durchdacht und geplant, und gleich war es soweit, gleich war ihre große Stunde gekommen, gleich würden sie Equestria zeigen, mit wem man besser nicht spaßte! Sturmgewehre, Granaten, Masken, Hufschellen für die Geiselnahme - es konnte beginnen! --- Eine gute Stunde später trudeln sie ein und gucken nicht schlecht: "Das... das gibt's doch nicht!" "Na und wie's das gibt!", grinse ich und drücke Fred, "na du alte Rübe, wie waren die Ferien?" "Hm, joar... okey... du hast mir gefehlt, Quasselstrippe!" "Naw, dange - oh, ihr habt fett Schwein dabei?" "Sicher, datt sollte reichen... na ja, könnte für alle nen bischen knapp werden, aber es ist noch watt im Keller, wa Co?" "Jo, ist schon auf'm Grill - na denn, sind wir ja fast wieder komplett." "Hm, ja...", entgegne ich seufzend, "fast." --- Noch zwei Minuten. --- Beim Essen Es schmeckte vorzüglich, das Sardische Wildschwein ist aber auch eine echte Delikatesse! Platt von den Strapazen der letzten Tage chillt fast die ganze Bande satt und zufrieden draußen vor der Butze, Co und Weed werkeln schon wieder an ihrem Heli rum, die Zwillinge, Ameli, Hai, Kiara und I.M. schwimmen... Mellis lümmelt sich neben mir unter der Palme und lächelt entspannt dösend: "Du?" "Hm?", macht er, "watt'n los?" "Zeko fehlt uns noch, und ich kriech einfach kein Auge zu, solange er weg ist - du kennst ihn ja!" "Hm, schon wahr - mensch, ja, eigentlich müssten wir sofort aufbrechen und ihn suchen... aber..." "Aber du faulenzt hier lieber, auch wenn er in Gefahr sein könnte?!" "Hast ja Recht... na jut, watt mutt datt mutt, sacken wir ihn auch noch ein, dann sind wir endlich komplett!" --- Noch eine! --- "EY, DIE FERIEN SIND VORBEI, ALLES ZUR BESPRECHUNG VOR'S HAUS!!!" So trudelt die ganze Rasselbande etwas missmutig auf der Terrasse ein, worauf ich natürlich kontern muss: "Solange wir nicht vollzählig sind is kein Rumgammeln anjesacht!" Das sitzt, die Diskussion steigt, wo Zeko sein könnte, Mellis verschafft sich Gehör: "RUHE BITTE!!! Also... Zeko hat zum Glück seinen Peilsender nicht ausgeschaltet, aber irgendwas stimmt da nicht - das Signal scheint aus der Menschenwelt zu kommen, und dazu noch aus der Vergangenheit!?" "Da stimmt schon alles!", konstatieren Rugo und Hai, die sich über Mellis Laptop hergemacht haben, "unser Seher ist einfach in die Vergangenheit gereist, mit einer portablen Zeitmaschine keine Sache - weißt du ja -, ich habe in DU nicht gecheckt ob noch alle an Ort und Stelle waren!" "Dann also... wo genau?" "Wie es aussieht Nordamerika, Cowpens, 17. Januar 1781." "War da nicht irgendwas?" "Öhm, gute Frage... egal, wir sollten auf jeden Fall voll ausgerüstet sein - IN FÜNF MINUTEN ALLE HIER ANGETRETEN, DANN GEHT'S LOS!!! SEID IHR DABEI?!?!" "JA SIND WIR - WIR SIND DIE GEISTER!!!" "ALLE GEISTER FLIEGEN MIT MIR!!!" "ALLE GEISTER KÄMPFEN FÜR JEDEN, UND JEDER GEIST KÄMPFT FÜR ALLE!!!" "AUF GEHT'S!!!" Ja, auf geht's! --- Sturm. Fünfundfünfzig Anhänger des Schattenprinzen stürmten Canterlot, die Wache war so überrascht, dass sie ihnen wenig entgegenzusetzen hatte. Da dummerweise obendrein noch offizielle Audienzzeit war war es ein Leichtes Geiseln zu nehmen, und bis zum Thronsaal standen alle Tore sperrangelweit offen, ein zues wurde noch schnell aufgesprengt, die vier, die bereits seelenruhig im Allerheiligsten warteten, hatten Terra und Eross zu ihren Hufen liegen... gefesselt und mit verbundenen Augen, Mündern, Flügeln, Horn. Schnell noch das große Palasttor mitsamt Zugbrücke in die Luft gejagt und feddisch, die Verhandlungen konnten beginnen! Einzig die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet die Schattenkönigin nicht im Hause weilte war echt ärgerlich, aber das war ja kein Problem, schließlich reichten die anderen Geiseln auch, um sie schnell herzubekommen, muhahaha! --- Ein kalter Tag empfängt uns anno dazumal - und Kanonendonner: "What the fuck?!" "ALLE GEISTER RÜBEN RUNTER!!!" Keinen Augenblick zu früh, da geht eine Kanonenkugel über uns weg, das fetzt rein! Bevor wir so richtig kapiert haben was eigentlich Sache ist stürmt eine gewaltige britische Armada auf uns zu! "OH SCHEIßE, ICH WEIß JETZT WAS AM 17. JANUAR 1781 WAR!!!" "DIE SCHLACH VON COWPENS, JA, UND WIR SIND MITTENDRIN!!!" "WO IST ZEKO, WIR MÜSSEN HIER WEG, SOFORT!!!" Wie gut, dass die Grenadiere der Krone nur einen Schuss im Lauf haben, wenn sie nicht ewig lange nachladen wollen - ich schiebe meinen Kopf etwas aus der Kuhle, in der ich liege, und kaum zu fassen, da, neben einer im Boden steckenden Fahne und zwei Leichen, da liegt mein Bruder Zeko! "DA LIEGT ER, DA VORNE!!!" Jetzt sieht Mellis ihn auch: "DAS SCHAFFEN WIR NICHT!!!" "ABER WIR MÜSSEN!!!", schreit Ameli, "EINER FÜR ALLE UND ALLE FÜR EINEN!!!" Alle haben ihre Waffen entsichert und schussbereit, das Unausweichliche rückt unausweichlich im Laufschritt näher: "DU HAST RECHT, UND DESWEGEN... LEUTE, AUF DAS FOLGENDE BIN UND WERDE ICH NICHT STOLZ SEIN, MEIN GANZES LEBEN ALS GENERAL NICHT, UND ES WIRD MICH BIS AN MEIN LEBENSENDE VERFOLGEN, ABER... MACHT SIE ALLE, KNALLT SIE AB, KNALLT SIE ALLE AB!!!!!! "FEUER FREI!!! --- Und wir ballern los. Ich habe so etwas noch nie erlebt, einen Angriff in Lineartaktik... die rennen, bis sie tot sind, und die gehen nicht aus ihrer Formation raus - irre, einfach irre, die spinnen die Briten! So bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, Patronengurte rasseln, ununterbrochen altes Magazin raus, neues rein - meine M16 glüht schon am Lauf, oh je altes Mädchen, das wird was werden! Aus Sekunden werden Minuten, und endlich, endlich kapieren sie es, drehen um und stürzen davon... ich folge ihnen, schnappe mir Zeko an seiner viel zu großen französischen Uniform und schleife ihn zurück zu den anderen, die glotzen, als hätten sie die Hölle schon einmal live gesehen - Mellis schüttelt sich und ruft: "SIND ALLE OKEY?!?!" "Ja, alle ok... heiliger Robert..." "HAI, HAST DU DAS PORTAL FERTIG, WIR MÜSSEN HIER WEG, JE SCHNELLER DESTO BESSER!!!", da kommen nämlich auch schon die Amerikaner, Wackesse und Rebellen an! "HAB'S GESCHAFFT - IN DREI, ZWEI, EINS..." Wupp!, und weg waren wir... ich glaube so kurz war ich noch nirgendwo, dann auch noch vor über dreihundert Jahren und obendrauf an ein solchen Massaker beteiligt - bei Hellje, wie viele werden wir da bloß abgeschlachtet haben?! ... ein Geschichtsbuch sollte es mir später in etwa so ausdrücken: Genug! Aber trotz allem habe ich meinen Bruder zurück, und mit ihm sind wir Geister endlich wieder komplett! --- In Equestria verbreitete sich die schreckliche Botschaft natürlich wie ein Lauffeuer - keine Viertelstunde später war die Equestrianische Armee vor Ort, aber die Drohung war eindeutig: "Keine Mätzchen, sonst machen wir euren König und den der Schatten jeden um einen Kopf kürzer!" Da blieb bloß eins: Auf ein Spezialteam der Wächter warten! --- "Zuhause!" "Au ja, das kannste laut sagen!", keucht Mellis erleichtert und schmeißt sich erstmal auf die Couch, der Rest der Truppe tut es ihm gleich oder verschwindet wieder nach draußen ans Meer - ich bleibe bei meinem Bruder Zeko und bewache ihn, bis er erwacht. Endlich: "H... hallo... hallo Yps... du... danke... scheiße..." "Keine Ursache, und bedank dich vor allem bei den anderen, ganz besonders bei Mellis - aber schön dich wieder zu haben!" Ich umhufe ihm liebevoll, er erwidert die Geste: "Und... was hab ich verpasst?" "Och, nicht viel - erzählen wir dir beim Abendbrot... sache ma, wollen wir nicht ne Runde Schwimmen gehen?" "Wo... ach, wir sind ja auf Sardenga - ja, ja gerne!" "Na dann komm!" Und zusammen hüpfen wir bester Laune in die Wellen. --- Das Wächterteam war vor Ort, Lola mürrisch, der Rest unsicher wegen der aktuellen Gefahrenlage. Okey, ne Geiselbefreiung - reingehen und alle Terroristen abknallen - aber in Canterlot, dessen Sicherheitssysteme im Augenblick voll hochgefahren waren, und außerdem ausgerechnet Eross und den equestrianischen König als zu befreiende Ponys?! Öhm... das war nicht gerade alltäglich... --- Wir haben derweil ordentlich Spaß gehabt, nach einem kurzen Nickerchen haben sich auch die anderen aus der Bude getraut und Beachvolleyball mit einer Kokosnuss gespielt, I.M. und Zeko sich zum ersten Mal so richtig gegenüber gestanden ("Heiliger Robert, du bist ein Changeling, da habe ich doch richtig gesehen!" - toll dass er erst jetzt damit rausgerückt ist!)... und wir sind dann zu dritt surfen gegangen. Auf dem Brett die Balance zu halten war schon anstrengend genug, aber dann auch noch auf den Wellen zu düsen die echte Challenge des Tages! "Jooooo, is datt geeeeiiiil!" I.M. überholt mich über die Gischtkrone und spritzt mich klatschnass: "Hihi, ich bin man schneller!" - "Ohhh na warte du, dich kriege ich!" Das ganze resultiert schließlich darin, dass ich ihn einen Ticken zu fest ramme und wir beide kentern... prustend vor Lachen tauchen wir beide im seichten Wasser wieder auf und tunken uns, bis ich Zeko regungslos unter einer Palme sitzen und in den Himmel starren sehe: "Hey Zeko, alles okey bei dir?" "Der hat wahrscheinlich grade wieder ne Vision!", konstatiert der Changeling neben mir und stupst mich an, "komm, lass ihn fragen!" Mit wenigen übermütigen Sprüngen sind wir bei ihm, ich links, I.M. rechts: "Zeko, was siehst du?" "Rauch, Feuer, Tod. Wächter, Terroristen, Lola. Schüsse, Geiseln, Gefangene. Canterlot. CANTERLOT!!!" --- Lola und Zefa kauerten sich hinter eine Säule, das ihnen entgegen peitschende Sperrfeuer war so schwer, dass sie kaum zielen konnten: "WIR BRAUCHEN VERSTÄRKUNG!!!", schrie die junge Stute in ihr Headset, "WIR BRAUCHEN... ach verdammt, die Verbindung ist weg!" "DIE HABEN ALLES GESTÖRT!!!", brüllte ein Verbündeter zu ihnen herüber, "HIER IST ES ZU HEiß, WIR MÜSSEN UNS... AHHHHHHHHH!!!" "VERDAMMT, IHN HAT'S ERWISCHT - MEDIC, MEEEDIC!!!" Diese blöden Magiebarrieren, die gaben diesen Schweinen die nötige Rückendeckung! --- Fünf Minuten später ist die ganze Kompanie wieder im Haus und dementsprechend drauf - hat bock oder ziege denn niemals seine Ruhe hier?! "Also Leuts, es ist tatsächlich offiziell - in Canterlot sind die Radikalschatten eingezogen und haben den Herrn Princeps und den Herrn Oberwächter einkassiert!" "Was für ein Pech für die!", bemerkt Günther hüstelnd, "na ja, die haben ja genug Leute, die das schon schaukeln werden!" "Das meinte ich nicht...", brummt Mellis, "aus sicherer Quelle habe ich soeben erfahren, dass die Wächter es nicht geschafft haben und oder kaum vorwärts kommen, also..." "Das mach ich nicht!", blockt Rugo ab, "nee du, erst wollen sie uns vor's Militärgericht stellen und jetzt sollen wir ihre königlichen Ärsche retten - vergiss es, ohne mich!" "Bin da jetze auch nich so scharf drauf...", meint I.M., "nix gegen die Rettung, aber danach macht man uns erst recht fertig, abhauen und sich verstecken is dann nich mehr!" Die Diskussion steigt auf, Ameli erhebt ihre Stimme: "Leute, ich kann euch verstehen, ich selbst bin jetzt auch so scharf drauf denen auch nur irgendeinen Gefallen zu tun, aber ich denke, dass, wenn wir sie retten, sich diese ganze Geschichte nochmal zum Guten wenden wird - und vergesst unseren König nicht, der setzt auf uns und hält uns den Rücken frei... seinetwegen - und vielleicht auch der Republik, der Gerechtigkeit und des Friedens wegen - sollten wir uns schleunigst auf den Weg machen und die Sache selbst in die Hufe nehmen!" "Und wenn was schief geht?" "Ja, was ist, wenn der Princeps dabei erschossen wird?!" "Dann kann er uns nicht mehr anklagen, oder?" Das leuchtet aber ein, und wie wir jetzt alle dreckig lachen, oh ja! "Dann ist's abgemacht; Aufbruch in einer Viertelstunde mit dem Heli - SEID IHR DABEI?!?!" "JA SIND WIR - WIR SIND DIE GEISTER!!!" "ALLE GEISTER FLIEGEN MIT MIR!!!" "ALLE GEISTER KÄMPFEN FÜR JEDEN, UND JEDER GEIST KÄMPFT FÜR ALLE!!!" "AUF GEHT'S!!!" --- "RÜCKZUG, RÜCKZUG!!!", schrie Lola und gab Fersengeld, "ALLE WÄCHTER RAUS HIER, SOFORT EVAKUIEREN!!!" --- Auf dem Flug herrscht gute Stimmung, selbst Co singt "Augen gradeaus!" mit, Weed hat seine MP7 versehentlich über Bord geschmissen, was natürlich echt zum Schreien komisch ist! "Haha, finde ich auch sauwitzig!" "Du bist echt ein Knallfrosch!", grinst Fred und drückt ihm eine Ersatz-STEN in die Hufe, "viel Spaß beim Entsaften!" "Mit der Dreckskanone?!" "Kannst auch gerne ne full-auto-Mauser haben!", amüsiert sich Georg und kitzelt unseren Techniker spielerisch, der zwar ein bisschen sehr unentspannt dreinblickt, irgendwie aber auch glücklich zu sein scheint... na ja, so als Mitglied einer durchgeknallten großen Familie... "Equestria voraus!", meldet Manni, "sooo, in gut einer Stunde sind wir da!" Na denn! --- Down Under war momentan der sicherste Platz für Safira, und auch wenn sie es niemals zugegeben hätte war sie froh jetzt hier zu sein - allein schon ihres Fohlens wegen... Eross, oh Eross, bitte, sei gesund und unverletzt! Ein Huf klopfte an die Tür, sie hob ein Ohr aus dem Kissenberg Mondkissen, in den sie sich eingegraben hatte: "Safira, hey, ähm... geht's bei dir?" Dumme Frage Sonea, du hast keine Ahnung wie beschissen es ist, den Hengst seines Lebens als Geisel derer zu wissen, die ihm und mir am liebsten sofort das Fell abziehen würden! "Geht." "Kommst du raus, ich habe Tee gekocht?" "Geh lieber zu deinem Vater und spielt Modellbahn!" Kopfschüttelnd trabte die Prinzessin davon... was hatten die denn auf einmal alle? Na jut, den Teil mit den Wächtern hatte sie jetzt ja sicherheitshalber mal verschwiegen, aber datt war auch besser so... na denn, auf zu Dad nach Canterlot! --- Black Snow war aufgebracht: "Eine Geiselnahme im Schloss?! - Wie schrecklich! Wer ist unter den Gefangenen, ich hoffe doch um Helljes Willen nicht meine Freundin Safira oder mein Kollege Terra?!" "Terra ja, Safira nein.", gab Robert ihr Auskunft, "und der erste Versuch dieses Drama zu beenden ist bereits fehlgeschlagen." "Das ist ja schrecklich! Was sollen wir jetzt unternehmen Ziegenkönig, soll ich die Spezialeinheit der Yamne´e-Armee rufen lassen?!" "Nun, Vight hat eine Elitestaffel seiner Wache angefordert, die sollte in knapp drei Stunden vor Ort sein..." "Was DREI Stunden?! Ja gibt es denn keine andere Möglichkeit?!" "Hmmm, also spontan... na ja, ich hätte da vielleicht eine, aber dazu bräuchte ich deine Unterstütung." "Meine? Wieso?!" "Weil ich alleine nicht bevollmächtigt bin solch eine Operation zu starten - dazu braucht's mindestens zwei Mitglieder der Anführer der Republik und..." "Tu alles was möglich ist um dieses Geiseldrama zu beenden, mein Wort hast du!" "Gut gut...", und mit einem Grinsen via Funkgerät: "Mellis, ihr habt Einsatzfreigabe, offiziell bestätigt!" --- "Leute, Robert hat's bestätigt, wir sind dabei, abgesegnet von mindestens noch einem Befehlshaber der Republik!" "HURRRAAA!!!", die ganze Mil-Mi wackelt, Co dreht spielerisch ein paar wilde Wirbel, die Bande amüsiert sich prächtig... ich lache mit Zeko und I.M. und fühle mich so frei wie schon lange nicht mehr! --- Im Thronsaal Die Verbindung zum Schattenprinzen stand, und wie sich das gehörte wurde das ganze auch gleich live im equestrianischen Fernsehen sowie vor die Schlossmauern übertragen: ---- Dämliches Diktatorgelaber für das mir momentan nix Gescheites einfällt, also nen andermal ---- "Na janz toll." "Und was nun, diese Forderungen müssen sofort erfüllt werden!" "Keine Panik, datt wird schon - vertrau mir." "Das ist es ja, was mir Sorgen macht..." --- Ameli und I.M. wollen sich gar nicht mehr loslassen, aber muss ja, wa? Mit einem "Keine Angst Mum, ich pass auf mich auf!" entschwindet er der Mil-Mi, die nur noch wenige Kilometer von Canterlot entfernt ist: "Also dann, wir bleiben beim Plan, wie besprochen - dreizehn Minuten, dann sind wir drin!" "JO!!!" --- Die Terroristen hatten leichtes Spiel mit den drei Geiseln, die nicht so wichtigen anderen - Diener, Kammermädchen, anderes Personal - hielt man in einer Ecke in Schach: "Mein Führer, wie lauten die Befehle?" "Equestria hat noch zehn Minuten, dann mache ich Ernst! HEIL DAERON!!!" "Heil Daeron!", Ender der Durchsage. Die Lage war überschaubar, die lästigen Wächter abgewehrt, das ganze Schloss unter Kontrolle - das nochmal schnell via Headset bestätigen: "Gibt es irgendwelche Probleme?" "Nein, der Ziegenkönig und die Yamne´e-Anführerin rühren sich nicht!" "Vom Dach etwas zu erkennen?" "Nein, alles ruhig, nur Vögel." "Gut, bleibt wachsam, man weiß nie!" "Heil Daeron!" "Heil Daeron!" --- So ein ätzender Job hier oben!, murrte der Radikalschatten vor sich hin, warum muss ich immer der Vollidiot sein, der Wache schiebt?! - Scheißkalter Wind, scheißdumme Vögel! Sein Handy vibrierte auf dem kleinen Tischchen, sein Sturmgewehr hatte er umhängen - ah, eine neue WhatsHoof-Nachricht... ausgerechnet aus der Radikalschatten-Gruppe, na toll, auf die meisten von diesen hirnlosen Vollidioten hatte er jetzt erst recht keinen Bock! Aber schön... Wie steht's bei euch in Canterlot? #Daerons Rache #Tod der Schlampe #Tod Eross #Weltherrschaft Es wird noch verhandelt., tippte er missmutig zurück, als ihn plötzlich ein "KRAHHH!!!" aufschreckte - jetzt saß das blöde Viech auch noch auf seinem Ausguck! "Hey, verpiss dich!", versuchte er es mit einer flapsigen Hufbewegung zu verscheuchen, doch da hackte der monströse Rabe auf einmal zu und stürzte sich auf ihn, riss ihm unter Todesschreien die Augen raus und zerfleischte den Schatten bei lebendigem Leib. Das Funkgerät knackte: "Was ist da oben los?!" "Alles ok, ich hab nur nen paar Krähen verscheucht." "Dann ist ja gut - ich komme dann hoch, dich ablösen." Na ganz toll! --- Kurz darauf Die Ablösung und er trafen sich im Gang: "Du hast's aber eilig von da oben wegzukommen... bei Daeron, hast du Höhenangst oder wieso bist du so grün im Ges..." BUÄÄÄRK!!!, kotzte der auch schon alles aus, ganze Brocken schwarzes Schattenfell: "WAS ZUM...?!?!", ein unerwarteter Tritt katapulierte ihn gegen die Wand, noch bevor er um Hilfe schreien konnte trafen ihn eine Parabellum durch Kopf und Herz, leblos sackte er auf den Boden. I.M. nahm seine wahre Gestalt an und erbrach sich gleich nochmal in eine Kübelpflanze: "Nie - wieder - fress - ich - nen - Schatten - bähhh!" --- Noch vier Minuten Im Thronsaal wurde die Lage immer vertrackter, davor immer unruhiger, nur Robert behielt Nerven wie Drahtseile: "Keine Sorge, das machen die schon!" "Du hast sie also doch geschickt!", fluchte der Ziegenbock, "das hättest du nicht tun dürfen, sie haben schon genug durchmachen müssen die letzten..." "Ich unterbreche dich nur ungern, aber sie sind freiwillig gekommen und Mellis hat mir Bescheid gesagt dass sie auf dem Weg sind, also mach dir mal keinen Kopp, datt schaffen die schon!" "Na will ich hoffen..." "Du alter Pessimist!" "Ich bin Realist." "Pessimist!" "Meinetwegen auch das." "So, ihr zwei Knallbolzen, die Sprengladungen sind am Generator dran!", meldete sich eine kratzige Stimme über Funk, "kann also losgehen." "Jut, datt hört sich doch jut an - ist der Kleine schon da?" "Ich bin noch nich z'rück im Thronsaal, aber ich sach Bescheid, wenn ich'n seh, wa?" "Jo, bis denne!" "Jo." Grinsend guckte der Ziegenkönig seinen Bruder an: "War doch gut Zero nich gleich nach Hause zu ordern, wa?" "Wa... na ja, da bin ich mal jespannt." "Und ich erst!" --- Noch drei Minuten "ALLE GEISTER FESTHALTEN, ES GEHT LOS!!!" "JOOO!!!" Die Mil-Mi hob ab, mit Karacho dem Krisenherd entgegen. --- Noch eine Minute Im Allerheiligsten stand die Zeit still. Eross hatte aufgegeben sich irgendwie zu befreien, Magazine wurden festgerastet, Bomben geschärft... oh Safira, bitte führe die Schatten auch ohne mich weiterhin weise und nachsichtig, und wenn die Wächter den Kopf des Schattenprinzen an die Wand gehängt haben sag unserem Fohlen, dass sein Vater für seine Freiheit gestorben ist. Eine stille Träne entwich seinen Augenlidern, als die verbliebenen Posten zurückkehrten: "Und?" "Keine Reaktion Equestrias." "So sei es!", der Anführer erhob sich von Terras Thron und hielt dem equestrianischen König seine Pistole an den Kopf, "sag adieu zu deinem Land!" KA-WUMM!!! Erschrocken hielten sie alle inne, die Mauern zitterten, die Geiseln horchten auf: "WAS WAR DAS?!?!" "DAS KAM VON UNTEN!!!" "SIE HABEN DEN SCHILDGENERAOR IN DIE LUFT GESPRENGT!!!" "ERSCHIEßT SIE ALLE, SPRENGT DAS SCHLOSS!!!" Eine Walther P38 klickte an seinem Kopf: "Das glaubst auch nur du!" Und mit einem mordsmäßigen KA-KLIRR!!! donnerte die Mil-Mi mitten durch die großen Fenster hinein in den Thronsaal. --- Zero hob die Hufe und feuerte die daran verborgenen Schrotflinten ab, alle sechs Radikalschatten um Eross rissen sie in Stücke. Hai an der großen Minigun zerballerte Thron und die dortigen Daeronanhänger, die anderen warfen sich von oben auf die Geiselnehmern der übrigen Canterlot-Bediensteten, schlitzten wilde Muster in sie hinein und oder gaben ihren Kameraden Feuerschutz: "NA LOS LOS LOS, WIR HABEN'S GLEICH!!!" I.M. und Zero gaben alles, schnappten sich die scharfen Bomben und schmissen sie zu den Fenstern raus, Mellis und Ameli rückten mit Manni vor, der Rest brachte die Unschuldigen aus der Gefahrenzone: "AMELI, SCHNAPP DIR TERRA, ICH KÜMMERE MICH UM EROSS!!!" "SCHON GESCHEHEN!!!", der bewusstlose gelbe Pegasus ruhte auf Freds Schulter, Georg jagte einem Angreifer den Rest seines Magazins durch die Rippen, "DA HINTEN MÜSSEN YPS UND ZEKO IRGENDWO SEIN, DA IST NOCH EINE GEISEL!!!" --- "ICH ERSCHIEßE SIE!!!", speit uns der Schatten entgegen, die Pistole gefährlich an der Schläfe des Einhorns balancieren, "WAFFEN WEG UND HUFE ÜBER DIE KÖPFE!!!" "Woah-woah-woah, ganz ruhig, ganz ruhig!", ich werfe meine M16 weg, Zeko reißt seine hoch - ein Schuss, ein Volltreffer, die Kleine schreit jetzt wie am Spieß: "Hey, ganz locker, wir haben dich!" Zeko nickt, ich schnappe sie mir, hebe sie auf meine Schulter - im selben Moment detonieren die verbliebenen Sprengsätze: "RAAAUUUS HIER!!!" Ich nehme Anlauf, gebe alles, knapp aus den glühenden Feuerwolken schiebt sich die Mil-Mi ins Freie, ich packe das Einhorn, hole Schwung, Hai bietet mir seinen Huf, nur wenige Meter trennen uns noch... ich mobilisiere alle Kraft und stoße die Stute hin zu ihm, er bekommt sie zu fassen, ich rutsche weg und stürze aus dem großen Fenster. Und während ich falle, sehe ich Canterlot in Flammen stehen... und den Heli, der dem glühenden Inferno entkommt... Death, dieses Mal wirst du mich nehmen müssen, du alte Schinkenwurst! Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher..., flüstert der Wind zurück. Ach nein, ich sterbe offenbar gerade? Nope, euch Geister bekomme ich einfach nicht - vielleicht das nächste Mal! Was zum...?! --- Zack!, erwischen mich zwei Hufe und reißen mich nach rechts, wow, das nenne ich mal eine geflügelte Rettung! "Alles klar bei dir Yps?!", fragt der Changeling vom Dienst, der gerade unverfälscht er ist, "alle Hufe noch dran?" "Na ich hoff's!" "Dein Mund hat ja auf jeden Fall schonmal nix abgekriegt!" "Ein Glück, sonst müsste euch ja ein anderer unterhalten!" "Das wäre weniger gut - sonst womöglich noch Weed!" "Och hör uff du - und, haben wir's wenigstens dieses Mal geschafft?" Als Antwort geht es höher und höher, bis er uns beide umdreht und wir das etwas zermöbelte Canterlot voll im Auge haben: "Sieht ganz danach aus!" --- Drei Tage später Da sich die Reparaturarbeiten doch wohl noch etwas hinziehen würden musste der arme Herr Princeps nun leider erstmal im Ziegenschloss von Down Under einziehen - hach, wie schaaade; bloß gut, dass er seine heiße Cousine gleich mitgebracht hat - wir sind alle voll in die verknallt! Dafür hat er sich aber auch entschuldigt bei uns und beim Robert, und wie, und der Eross und die Safira auch - aber auch der Robert hat sich für seine Dickkopf entschuldigt, wow! Das ganze wird dann gerade mit einem Riesenfest abgerundet, und wir, die Geister, sind natürlich auch dabei! --- Da hebt er auch schon sein Glas und klopft daran, die Gäste verstummen: "Ja, gute Abend alle miteinander, Freunde aus der ganzen Republik, Black Snow, Robert, Safira, Eross, Vight, Cintinya und alle anderen! Wir sind hier heute Abend zusammengekommen weil wir diejenigen ehren möchten, die den bislang schwersten Angriff der radikalen Schatten auf mein Land, mein Schloss, mit Mut und Tapferkeit abgewehrt haben, und dabei alles Schlimme abgewendet haben! Sie sind hier, um heute ein Teil der Republik zu werden, und auch wenn ich sie gerne in die Wächterarmee aufgenommen hätte, so tue ich es doch nicht, weil es die Entscheidung meines Freundes und Amtskollegen Robert ist - er soll entscheiden, wie es weitergeht mit diesem einmaligen, außergewöhnlichen, unverwüstlichen Team aus Helden und Heldinnen!" Wow, das war mal nen Batzen Komplimente, und ob ihr's glaubt oder nicht, Mellis hat feuchte Augen - irre! "Nun denn, ich bin soweit!", grinst unser König besten Mutes, "Geister, erhebt euch und tretet nach vorne!" Ohhh mach's doch nicht so spannend! "Mellis Marlin...", unser Obergeist ist sichtlich aus dem Häuschen, "du bist und bleibst der beste General, den ich mir wünschen kann - daher befördere ich dich zum Obergeneral, du bist also fortan einer der nun drei großen Schalter und Walter deines Volkes!" Jetzt gibt's Applaus in Hülle und Fülle, und ehe er heulen kann wird er auch schon von seiner Freundin zu Boden geküsst - daheim wie im Feld ein wahrer Held! "Ameli Marlin...", sie macht sich bereit, "du hast ebenfalls... ach lassen wir das Gequatsche, auch du bist einfach ne superklasse Anführerin, dich mögen die Leute und ich mag dich auch - hiermit befördere ich dich zur ersten Ziegengeneralin des Ziegenreiches!" Der Jubel ist (insbesondere bei der Zicken-Fraktion) noch unbeschreiblicher als bei Mellis - na geht doch! "Manfred Manni bitte nach vorne!" --- So geht das dann weiter... tja, ich bekomme natürlich auch mein Fett weg, also sprich nen schönes Geistermützchen und nen fetten Orden, obendrauf noch ne Beförderung zum Geist - damit unterstehen wir direkt den Generälen/ Generalinnen! Am glücklichsten ist aber I.M., der ganz der ist, der er ist - leibhaftig feiert die ganze Republik diesen jungen mutigen Changeling, und nicht nur die, auch im Wechselreich (zumindest im Westteil) geht der Punk ab! Und danach geht's auch schon sofort ans Saufgelage, blöde Frage! --- Das sind wir, die Geister. Untot und unwiderstehlich, neun Böcke, eine Zicke, ein Kristallpony, ein Changeling und ich, oh ja! "Hey, geht's noch lauter, ich versuche mich dir gerade hinzugeben und du tratschst wie eine alte Oma!" "Sorry Lea, aber ich bin halt so - und du bist echt hübsch!" "Naw, danke... für meinen großen starken Retter bin ich doch alles!" "Dawww!" *Schmatz!* --- ENDE --- Epilog Ein runder Tisch, Safira, Overlord, Terra, Robert, der Ziegenkönig durfte beginnen: "Ja also ihr wollt wissen, was ich gegen die Wächter habe?" "Genau das." "Ich persönlich habe drei störende Faktoren: Erstens, die Wächter machen den Untergrundeisenbahnern das Geschäft streitig, zweitens, ich halte den technischen Fortschritt zu hoch und das Wachstum zu radikal - ein Krieg wird fast vollkommen mechanisch - und drittens, ich selbst habe zu wenig Einfluss auf meine Leute." "Da ist viel Wahres dran...", nickte Overlord, "ich bin ähnlicher Ansicht." "Was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach also tun?" Die Antwort kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen: "Nichts. Wenn ihr die ZA braucht und nen triftigen Grund habt bin ich zur Stelle, ansonsten möchte ich bitte mein eigenes Bier brauen." Safira sah Terra an: "Was meinst du?" "Wenn Robert das möchte soll er doch." "Na schön, dann eben so - also verbleiben wir so?" "Yupp." "Und wenn du deine Meinung ändern solltest..." "... lasse ich euch das wissen, wa?" --- ENDE